Soft Kitty
by xXxDoNotLeaveMexXx
Summary: Alice shouldn't have told anyone about her secret. Because now, there were only two options for her out of the mess she had gotten herself in. One: kill Boris. Two: sing the stupid song and hope he'll shut up about it.


**I had been really, really bored, and then this happened. **

**I do not own anything. **

It was now that Alice started to realize the mistake she had made. Too bad that she realized it to late. There was no saving herself now anymore.

'People learn from the mistakes they have made'. This was one thing that Alice had been told time and time again. But as far as she was concerned, that sentence was one, big lie. Not that she thought that she wouldn't learn from the mistakes she made. No, that part she believed.

It was just that that sentence sometimes made it sound like it didn't matter whether or not you made mistakes. Because, she had noticed already when she was a young girl, making mistakes was sometimes the thing that lead to disastrous problems.

What was happening to her at this moment was just another example of that.

She had no idea how to get out of the mess she had gotten herself in. She hadn't even noticed all those stupid mistakes she'd made. But now, thinking back about it, the only thing that she wanted to do most was hit herself for doing all of those things.

It had started as a little, innocent talk she and Pierce had.

Pierce had been bored, and because she had nothing better to do either, they had talked about the world she came from. After some time, and she honestly couldn't remember why in the world she had told him, she had said something about a song her sister would always sing for her since she was a little girl.

And if there is one thing you shouldn't tell anyone if you're living in a world where every single person seems to be loving you, it is the fact that you know a song for when someone is sick.

Especially not if someone could be listening.

Especially not if that someone listening could turn out to be Boris.

Because Boris loved nothing more that teasing Alice.

And if there was one thing that Alice could get really sick of, it was Boris constantly teasing her.

Not that it would be justified to get angry with Boris at this point. It was, after all, her own fault. Yet, being angry with Boris made things just way more easy.

"Come on, Alice. Please. Just once."

Again, Alice ignored his question. She simply would not do whatever he asked her to do. It felt wrong.

"Please. Pretty please. Alice. Please"

Now it just started to annoy her.

"No!" she snapped. Normal persons would be startled with her sudden angry outburst, but Boris, well, it just made him smile.

"Aw, Alice, don't be like that. Just do it. Please. I'm begging you."

"For the tenth time, no! No Boris, I will _not_ sing for you!"

"Why not? It's not like anyone here will hear you. Only me. Just sing that song for me. The cat song. That's what it was called right? You told Pierce. I heard."

"I know you heard it. That's why we're having this ridiculous conversation now. And it's called 'Soft Kitty'. Not 'Cat Song'. If you're eavesdropping, remember facts that you hear. And I will not sing it for you."

"Why not? Don't you like me?"

For a person with cat-ears and a cat-like personalty, Boris really knew how to give someone a good puppy-eyes-look.

"Because I do not want to sing that song for you. Besides, that song is only for when you're sick. You are _not_ sick."

"Well, I'm love-sick. That's a kind of sick."

Annoying as he may be, there was no denying that Boris was determined to get what he wanted. And if Boris wanted something, it would be not easy to make him stop wanting it.

So, the way Alice saw it, she only had two options at that moment to be able to get out of situation.

The first, of course, was singing the damn song to Boris, and hope that he would tell no-one else.

The second, the one she preferred at the moment, was kill Boris so she could get away. But even though killing Boris sounded quite tempting at the moment, and she had to admit that she really felt like doing it, it wouldn't solve all her problems. After all, there could be lots of people listening to their conversation at this moment. And she did like Boris, when he was not being annoying and all that.

"Will you shut up if I sing that stupid song for you?"

"So you'll sing it?"

"Alright." Either Boris didn't notice how reluctant she was, or, and this one was more likely to her, he just chose to ignore it.

"_Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty_

_Little Ball of Fur._

_Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty,_

_Purr, Purr, Purr._"

Alice wasn't sure of what she had suspected to happen when she actually did sing the song. She was sure that, at least, _something_ would happen. She didn't know what. Boris to start laughing or something like that.

What Boris was doing surprised her.

Because Boris did nothing.

He just stared at her, in some sort of adoration and amazement. And then he just grinned at her.

"Dee and Dum are going to own me some money."

Of all the things she suspected him to say, these were not on the list. "What?"

"I told them about your little chat with Pierce. And then those little idiots told me that I would never be able to find about how that little song of yours goes. Can you believe that? So we made a little bet. If I would be able to get something out of you about that song, they would give me money. They didn't think I would be able to get you to talk to me. I can't imagine what their reaction would be if I told them that you actually _sang_ it for me."

And with that, Boris ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Alice behind. After a few seconds, she came back to her senses.

"Boris!" She yelled, running after him. "Stop! I swear, Boris, the moment you're going to tell anyone about this, I will kill you! You hear me?"

But of course, Boris didn't pay attention to this threat.

It must've looked funny to a lot of persons who saw what was happening. A laughing Boris, running away from a mad Alice.

**Like I said, I do not own anything, not even that little 'Soft Kitty' song. I got that from the Big Bang Theory. **

**I hope you liked it, please review! **

**Because, I really love reviews. I really do.**


End file.
